


thanksgiving with the wayne's

by maribats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food Fight, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribats/pseuds/maribats
Summary: Hey guys! I hope all have a good Thanksgiving! Please rest, you all deserve it! And if you plan on going Black Friday shopping, please be safe! And buy me 346784783 fluffy jackets, ok ty ily all!lil heads up to clear things up: Damian and Marinette have known each other for about two years in this au, They met when Marinette went down to Gotham for a field trip. And ya you guys can guess the rest they basically fell head over heels for each other but they are both dumb lil babies.ANOTHER HEADS UP LOL : basically this is going to be the most random thing you’ll ever read! enjoy!!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 198





	thanksgiving with the wayne's

The autumn leaves crunched at her feet, The breeze blowing quickly causing goosebumps to form against her soft smooth skin.

“Ahh Autumn,” Marinette thought to herself. Marinette loved the thought of fall. She loved the feel of everything, Everything was so beautiful. Different colors of red, orange, and yellow danced around the ground. She especially loved the fashion. She literally would die for a knitted sweater right now.

At this point Marinette was gathering the last bits of ingredients that were on her shopping list. You see, Damian invited Marinette to spend the holidays with him and his family. And of course Marinette couldn’t say no to him. And as an add on, Marinette offered to help cook Thanksgiving dinner with Alfred! Marinette was ecstatic and couldn't wait to see the family. Marinette snapped out of her train of thought when she realized she was zoning out. Flushed and embarrassed, she whipped out her wallet to pay the cashier. The cashier just chuckled and smiled.

“Would that be all Miss?” 

“Yes, Thank you!”

“No problem, miss, Have a lovely Thanksgiving!” He said while handing her bags full over spices.

“You too!” Marinette walked out of the store with her thoughts filled with a special loving someone.

“Come on Demon Spawn! Help us decorate the house!” Jason yelped. At this moment, Tim, Dick, and Jason were decorating this house with many different types of decorations you can name! Fake leaves, pumpkins, and cornucopias! They knew Marinette loved fall and they wanted to do something special for her. Tim was making a list of where he wanted everything to be placed while Dick was setting up the lights.

“Absolutely not.” 

“Aw come on! Your girlfriend would love it!” Jason yelled from across the room, as he set the dinner table. They all knew Damian had a soft spot for Marinette, they just wanted to see the two together!

“Marinette is not my girlfriend, she’s just a friend that I invited over to stay with us.” Damian snarled.

“Yeah right!" Dick said exasperated. "We've seen the look you give her, baby bird! Come on whenever you look at her you look so happy!” 

“He has a point Damian,” Tim added on.

“Oh shut up, and hand me a pumpkin.” Damian snarled while trying to hide his blush.

Different wonderful aromas filled the air. Cinnamon, pumpkin and vanilla scents danced together, leaving a pleasant sweet smell that filled the air. The kitchen counters were a disorganized mess of different ingredients.

“Hey Alfred, Can you pass me the spice to your left? The stuffing is a bit on the bland side.” Marinette whisper yelled over to Alfred.

“Yes of course Ms.Marinette.” Alfred said while walking over to Marinette and handing over the spices.

“Thank you-” 

“WOAH IT SMELLS AMAZING IN HERE!” Dick yelled while running to the table counter. He looked around and inhaled the sweet scents before signing. Noticing where the pleasant aroma came from, he gave puppy dog eyes.

“Ohh can I try some? Please Marinette!!!” He begged. 

“It's not done yet Dick, maybe later.” Marinette said.

“Aw come on! It's probably already amazing!” He said while trying to steal the bowl away from her.

“No Dick! I want it to be perfect!” Marinette yelled.

Within seconds of fighting over the bowl of stuffing, Dick had finally been able to snatch it right out of Marinette's hands. But everything went into slow-motion as the aluminum bowl slipped out of Dicks grasp and landed straight onto Marinette’s head.  
“Oh my god! I am so sorry!” Dick yelped.

“Oh two can play at that game!” Marinette yelled while throwing a hand full of stuffing towards Dick.

“Oh you're so on!” Dick roared while grinning ear to ear.

“You two are insufferable.” Alfred said while leaving the room.

Dick and Marinette spent the next few minutes at war. The flour was all over their hands and hair as the spice were spilling onto the floor. The battle became so fierce some of the desserts were beginning to spill onto the floor and get crushed by pots and pans that were falling and flying everywhere.

“What’s going o-” Damian was interrupted by a huge amount of pudding landing right onto his hair.

Some unrecognizable sounds came out of Dicks and Marinette's mouth.

Marinette quickly ran up to Damian, and tried to quickly clean up the leftover pudding that was in his hair. “Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Dami! Dick tried to taste some of my stuffing that wasn’t done yet, and ended up spilling it all over me and that's how this all started! Now everything is ruined! I am really sorry! I can’t believe that happened! Oh my goodness I’m so sorry I ruined everything-”

A soft finger landed on top of Marinette's lips.

“Shh you’re rambling Angel. Don’t worry about it, Dick can be like that sometimes.”

“Hey!” Dick screamed.

“Shut it Dick, Like I was saying its ok, let's get you cleaned up ok?” Damian whispered.

“Ya ok.” Marinette said while looking down Way to go, Marinette! I can't believe I ruined Thanksgiving dinner! Everyone is going to annoyed...I can't believe I let it escalate that quickly! Marinette thought to herself. 

Damian placed two hands under Marinette's chin and lifted it up, causing her to warp back into present time.

“I'm not mad at you Angel, I would never be.” He said while taking her hand into his and rubbing circles around her palm with his thumb.

“Ew you two go get a room!” Dick teased.

“Once again Dick, Shut it. Make sure you clean up this mess ok? And try to salvage some of the food.” 

“Ugh why do I have to do it!” Dick whined

“You are the one who started this no? So be the one to finish it.” Damian snarled.

“Ugh fine, But Marinette you owe me one of your MDC originals!”

Marinette giggled, “Ok Dick whatever you say!”

“Come on Mari, Let's get you cleaned up.” Damian said while leading them to her guest room she was staying in. 

“Damian you really don’t have to help me, I can do this by myself.” Marinette said while turning around in her seat. They were both seated by her vanity. After that random food fight, Marinette had to shower three times just to take out all the leftover food debris stuck in her hair! Damian insisted on helping her get fixed up. He made sure she was alright by washing her dirty laundry, and by helping her comb her hair.

“It's quite alright Angel, and besides I want to help.” 

“T-thanks Dami! But I’m quite capable of combing my hair.” Marinette chuckled.

“Oh I know, It's just fun.” Damian said while combing through the last piece of her tangled hair and placing a feather light kiss on top of it.

“Since you’re all cleaned up, Why don’t we go help Dick clear up downstairs, and try to salvage some of the food?” Damian said while patting her shoulders. Of course he doesn’t want this lovely moment to end, but his brothers would probably start to get suspicious. And he wasn’t in the mood to deal with that right now.

So they weren’t able to salvage any of the food. 

During the epic food fight, Dick managed to jump over the counter, bringing the whole turkey down with him.

So what other option did they have? 

They ordered take-out. Duh.

They were all scattered around the living room. Bruce and Alfred were sitting at a nearby table talking about the past events, and Tim, Dick, and Jason were sitting right beside the fireplace enjoying their Chinese food, while having an argument about something ridiculous. But Damian didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was the petite body curled up right beside him. There sat Marinette dozing off right in his arms. 

Best Thanksgiving Ever. He thought to himself, right before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my stomach HURTS.


End file.
